Cory
by AnyPassingFad
Summary: UPDATING SOON! Cory has been in love with her best friend Mark for years. Just as she's about to give up hope, Cory meets someone who makes her forget about Mark. But will this new love of hers make Mark realize his true feelings?
1. Enchanting

As the cab driver stopped at the red light, Cory quietly inched her way to the door. With her knapsack slung over her shoulder, she slowly began to open the door. At the sound of the opening door, the cab driver turned around. In a flash, Cory was gone, running down the street as fast as her grey converse could go, with only the sounds of angry Spanish curse words in her ear. She always felt bad when she had to ditch the cab driver. It wasn't her fault she was poor.

About four blocks before, Cory realized that she only had a fraction of the money she needed to pay the cab driver. So for four blocks, she contemplated her scheme. As soon as the balcony of her lofty apartment was in sight, she'd wait for the cab to stop. She'd quietly ease her way over to the door, leave what little money she had on the seat, and make a run for it.

So now here she was, running down the sidewalk of the busy New York streets. Her bag was jiggling on her back because it was so heavy—filled with bread, fruit, and other things she charmed her way out of paying for.

At that moment, Cory looked back, checking to see if anyone was chasing her. When she turned around, she ran right into someone. She didn't look up, but she knew it was a guy in jeans and a plaid shirt was carrying coffee—scalding hot coffee that poured all over Cory's hands.

"Dammit!" She yelled, but kept running. She didn't have time.

"Wait!" Called the young man behind her. "I'm sorry!" Cory didn't turn back. She kept running, holding her left hand with the other.

She finally made her way to her apartment building. Out of breath, she stood on the side in the alley and waited until she saw the cab pass by her building and drive off. She then pulled the ladder down and began to climb the fire escape up to the third story. She made her way to Mimi's balcony and tapped on the window hoping she'd be there so she wouldn't have to make the extra effort to climb and swing her way up two more stories to her apartment. The lights were off so she figured she was either working, upstairs with Roger or at The Space. So she reluctantly climbed the escape like she'd done so many times before, and landed on her balcony. The frozen air of early December was pinching her cheeks. She wiped the window with the scarf—rainbow, her favorite color—that Mark had given her last Christmas. She put her face up to the glass, and suddenly, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey sugar!" Cory turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"Tommy!" She screamed at her old friend Tom Collins, also known as Collins. Cory was the only one allowed to call him Tommy.

"What are you up to girl?"

"Same old stuff. Trying to get in."

"Why don't you use the door like everyone else?"

"Cause, this is much more fun. Plus . . . I don't have a key."

"No key?"

"Naw. I lost it."

"Again?"

"Yeah. It's like, the third or fourth rime I've lost it. Mark and Roger think it would be dumb to get another copy, therefore, I resort to this."

"Anyone in there?" He yelled back up to her.

"I don't know." She put her face back up to the window and said, "the lights are out. They're probably at 'The Life Cafe', or 'The Space'." Cory said turning back to Collins. When she turned back to the window, she was startled by a pale face in the window.

"Holy damn!" The pale face opened the window and came out. "Shit Mark! You scared the hell out of me!" Mark just laughed and tossed the keys to Collins who was laughing hysterically.

"Come on in Cor. You're frozen!" Mark put his hands on her cheeks. They weren't much warmer, which meant that the heat had been turned off. As well as the power. Cory went over to the couch and sat down. Mark gave her his jacket. He sat next to her on the couch and put his hand over hers. Cory loved it when Mark would touch her. Just simple little things, like holding her hand on the subway when she gets cloister phobic, or wiping the hair out of her eyes. Cory's known for about two and a half years that she loved Mark. This past two years was the year she actually thought something good could happen with them, but she was too terrified of losing the friendship they had to do anything about it. She'd wait for him to make the first move. But it seemed like she would be waiting forever.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine I guess. How was your audition?"

"It went pretty well. If I get the part in the play, I'm going to suggest to the director to rent The Space and have the play there." The Space is the Performance Space down the street that she, Mark, Mimi, Maureen, Collins, Joanne, and Roger all chipped in and bought. Collins was a silent partner since he was gone all the time. Mark and Cory ran the place. Joanne was the business consultant. Maureen was only in on it because she was "the only reason anyone would ever show up". Mimi and Roger were both silent partners as well. Occasionally, Roger would play there. Between the seven of them, it wasn't as expensive as it would have been if just Cory and Mark went in on the business—it was mainly their dream than anyone else's. Mark would show his films there, Maureen would hold protests, and Roger would play his guitar. There was also Life Support Meetings held there everyday and sometimes a theater company would rent it out and hold their plays there, which was exactly what Cory wanted to do.

"That would be awesome! We need the publicity," Mark said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and it sure does beat traveling to The Village all the time for rehearsals."

"The Village? Is that where auditions were today?"

"Yeah." Uh oh. Cory knew she'd have to end up telling Mark what she did. He hated it when she did stuff like that.

"How'd you get there?" He wandered curiously, "you never travel the subway alone," Mark said reminding Cory of her fear of the Subway, and her cloister phobia.

"Well, Mimi and I took the Subway there, she had to visit her mother or something."

"Oh. I see. So how'd you get back? She's been back for hours. You didn't walk did you? That's a long walk from there to here. No wonder you seem so cold and out of breath! Oh Cory, do you need something? I'd offer you coffee, but the power's turned off again . . . thanks to Benny." Mark was rambling.

"No. I didn't walk. I took a cab."

"A cab? You have money for a cab?"

"Well . . . not exactly."

"Cory..."

"Mark. Please. You know I hate doing that. But there's no other way! " In an attempt to change the subject, Cory added, "where's Collins?"

As if on cue, Collins bounded through the door.

"Hey bitches!"

"Tommy!" Cory ran over and hugged her friend.

"Hey Collins," Mark said.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Collins asked, obviously noticing the tension in his voice.

"Cory stole a cab ride over here."

"What?"

"I didn't steal! I gave him some money!"

"How much?"

"Three dollars and twenty-eight cents."

"Cory!"

"You rather I leave him nothing?" She looked at him with her huge violet eyes.

Mark heaved a huge sigh of frustration. "What's in your knapsack?" He tried to change the subject. He couldn't argue with Cory when she was giving him the puppy dog look.

"Food!" Cory squealed. She totally forgot about the fruit and bread. She got off the couch and went to the counter. She tossed a loaf to Mark.

"Food? Oh God Cory did you steal this too?" Mark asked, with a half laugh, half annoyed expression.

"No. Of course not! I only steal cab rides!"

Collins chuckled and dug out a knife from the kitchen drawers and began cutting the cheese. "Lemme guess," he began, "you 'cha-med' your way out of paying for it."

Cory giggled sweetly. "Only if you call a dazzling smile, and adorable dimples 'cha-ming', then . . . yeah!"

"Don't you forget your captivating personality," Collins added.

"And your amazingly enchanting purple eyes," Mark said under his breath. He thought Cory couldn't hear him, but she defiantly did and she couldn't help hiding the huge grin on her face. It was then that Mark was reminded of the first time he saw Cory and her piercing eyes.


	2. Piercing

Cory and Mark had been best friends ever since they were eight and Cory's mother left her at the playground. Mark, an awkward little blond boy with freckles, and glasses was sitting in the sand box playing with his action figures alone, when he heard a whimper coming from behind the slide. He got up, thinking it might have been a small animal. Mark was the only kid at the playground, so he was startled when he saw a little girl sitting in the dirt behind the slide. She had pretty long auburn hair that was tied in messy pigtails. She also had freckles scattered on her face, that was now streaked with tears.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

The little girl replied between sobs, "My . . . mommy . . . forgot about . . . me."

"Are you sure she forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you live?"

"That way!" She pointed down the street.

"Why don't you just walk home?"

"I . . . can't. I . . . might . . . get hurt." She was finally calming down.

"Well, what if I walk you?"

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." The little girl finally stopped crying. She starred up at Mark all wide-eyed. She had a little smirk on her face.

"Well, I'm Mark. What's your name?" Mark bent down to help the little girl up.

"I'm Cory," she said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand then stuck it out to shake his. Mark ignored it. The little girl had torn leggings, and one of her braids was coming undone.

"Well, we're not strangers anymore, so I can walk you now."

"Okay!" Cory grabbed Mark's hand and they walked across the street.

"My house is that way." She said.

"Really? Mine's on the other side of the street!" Mark replied, hoping to have a new friend, or just a friend in general.

"We're neighbors! Want some gum?" She dug into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out two grubby pieces of bubble gum.

Mark and Cory continued to walk back to Cory's house. They found out that they went to the same school. Cory didn't let Mark come in because she knew her mom was probably passed out. Cory's mom was a drunk. Ever since that day the two were inseparable. They did everything together.

Mark was there for Cory when her father left her, her mom and her sister when Cory was twelve. He was there for her when her sixteen year old sister got pregnant. He was there for her when she found her mother lying unconscious in the gutter. She'd been dead for three hours. He was even there for her when her last boyfriend broke her heart.

"Mark? Mark? He asshole!" Mark was inturrupted by Collins. "Dude, what are you doing?" He pointed to his hand. Mark didn't realize this whole time, but he had the loaf of bread Cory tossed him, cupped in his arms, cradling it like a baby. He snapped out of his trance and dropped the loaf on the couch. Cory and Collins were both laughing at him. Mark blushed as Cory brought over a plate of cheese, fruit, and bread. Along with a glass of water for each of them.

"To our December feast!" Cory yelled.

"To our December feast!" The others repeated.

"Just twenty days before Christmas guys," Cory said while rubbing her hand. Mark noticed this and turned to his worried mode.

"Cory! Oh my God! What happened?"

"Nothing. I just ran into someone on my way here and he just so happened to have a nice, healthy cup of scalding hot coffee."

"Ohmygod Cory! We need to get you some ice!"

"Mark, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. You could have a first degree burn!"

"Mark, I'm telling you, it's okay." Mark ignored Cory, grabbed her wrist delicately and dragged her to the bathroom. He carefully washed her hand in cold water, dried it off, put some medicine on it, and wrapped it with gauze.

"Oh mommy, can't I please have the band-aid with the pretty pink dinosaurs on them?" Cory laughed, making fun of Mark's motherly instincts. He just smiled at her. He loved taking care of people, especially Cory. Ever since he found her alone in the park, he couldn't help but feel a little protective of her. He finished wrapping her hand and cupped it in both of his with one hand on the top and the other hand on the bottom. He stared into her eyes. Mark had never seen such beautiful eyes. He could stare into them all day. He kissed her forehead and let go of her hands. But she never took her eyes off of Mark.

"That better?" He asked her.

"Much," she said dreamily, then changed her tone to that of a joking one. "Thanks mom."

They walked back into the living room. Cory sat down on the couch and Mark sat right next to her.

"What," Collins began, "no pink dinosaurs?"

Cory remembered how wonderful Mark had been when her last boyfriend broke her heart. It was about three years before, when Roger was still in his band. Cory and her friends were at a show and as she was watching her friend perform, she kept locking eyes with the drummer. After the show, Cory met with him and they talked for hours. She and Ray dated for a few months, but Cory's morals, and Ray's hormones tended to clash.

Cory was raised by her parents to wait until marriage to sleep with someone. Even though, they both left her at a young age, she still remembered that rule. She fell hard for Ray and everyone knew it, especially Ray. That was the main reason he could never break up with her. He didn't have the heart. So he began fooling around with other women behind Cory's back. Eventually because of that, Ray contracted AIDS and was forced to tell Cory what he had been doing. She broke up with him and after a few months, Cory got word that Ray died. She didn't know if it was the AIDS or if he killed himself like Roger's girlfriend April did.

That was around the time Mark's ex girlfriend Maureen dumped him for Joanne. Mark was there for Cory when Ray broke her heart, and Cory was there for him when Maureen did the same. Mark's breakup was bad, but they both knew Cory's breakup was worse. Mark helped Cory as much as he could. Mark would stay up with Cory every night when she didn't want to go to sleep, and when she would cry herself to sleep, he'd calm her down when she'd see Ray with another girl, and he'd hold her hair back while she threw up after getting drunk. Cory didn't know how she could ever repay Mark. He was always there for her. She didn't understand why he was always so wonderful to her. Just then, the door to the loft opened and Roger and Mimi entered.

"Hey guys!" Roger said cheerfully as he sniffed the air, "do I smell cheese?"

"You do," Cory said proudly.

"Hey Cor. How's my girl?" Mimi said as she ran over to the couch and snuggled up next to Cory.

"I'm great. What have you two been up to?"

"We were down at The Space. Maureen and Joanne are getting ready for another protest," Roger said eating a big chunk of cheddar.

"Another one?" Mark whined, "what's this one about?"

"The mistreatment of the homeless and other Bohemians," Mimi said while playing with Cory's Hair.

"Again?" Cory asked.

"Uh. I guess this means I better go help her," Mark said as he began to put his things away.

Cory jumped up from her seat on the couch and ran over next to "No. Don't go. She can handle it without you."

"But I have to."

"Please?" Cory reached out and grabbed Mark's hand. Mark looked down at her huge eyes.

"I have to."

"Fine," she said angrily as she stomped off back to couch. Mark turned away to leave. He hated leaving Cory mad at him. Before he left, he heard Cory sneer, "tell Joanne I said hi." Without turning back around, Mark left.

"He always runs to her every beck and call," Cory said as soon as he was gone. "I don't understand. It's been like, what? Two years? Get over her already! She has a girlfriend."

"It's okay honey. You know he's not in love with her anymore," Mimi said trying to soothe her friend. It wasn't working. Cory let out a long sigh. Roger attempted to change the subject. "So, how did your audition go today?"


	3. Sunlight

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Keep em' coming! I'll even take suggestions for upcoming chapters and such. Keep reading! And don't forget to be nice w/ the reviews: this is my first FanFic. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own and of the characters except for Cory, Ray, Danny, and Dave. Plus maybe a few more that I might add in upcoming chapters.

The warm sunlight woke Cory up the next morning. She and Mark fell asleep on the couch again. As mad as she was when he left yesterday, she was even that much happier to see him when he got back. She could never stay mad at Mark. She loved him.

When he got back last night, Collins was already asleep in Roger's bedroom, and Roger and Mimi had left hours before. Cory wasn't tired so she and Mark sat down to talk. Mark and Cory could stay up for days talking to each other about anything. Last night was no exception. She fell asleep in his arms. She loved every minute she could spend with him.

She nudged him, "wake up," he didn't wake up.

She nudged him harder, "wake up sleepy head." Still nothing.

She brushed his face with her fingers. "Mark-y wake up!" He must have been really tired.

She took the harsh approach and punched him lightly, "asshole! Wake up! It's morning." He finally woke up and smiled up at her.

"What time is it?" Mark asked looking up at Cory. He couldn't help smiling. Even though, he's suffered many bruises from the five-foot fire ball, he loved the way she woke him up.

"It's nearly nine o'clock," she said as she tugged on his shirt sleeve as he tried to roll over. "Wake up!"

"I am awake!" Mark snorted as he buried his face in the grubby couch, hoping that would make Cory stop tugging on his sleeve. But it didn't, she continued to tug and then reached her short stubby fingers to his stomach and began digging into his ribs. "Then get up!" Mark slapped and waved away Cory's hands as she kept tickling and giggling until he finally sat up on the couch.

"There. Happy?" He said with a soothing grin.

"Very." Cory linked her arm into his, and leaned back on the couch.

He loved when Cory made him feel special. Like when she'd wake up early and fix him breakfast, or cover him up with a blanket when he would stay up all night working on his films. Cory was beautiful. Mark knew that. Cory was smart. Mark knew that too. Cory was creative. Yes. Ambitious. Yes. In love with him. That, he didn't know. Mark only saw Cory as his sweet little companion that he'd known since they were kids. Right then, Cory placed her head on Mark's shoulder. He could smell the scent of her shampoo.

"Lilacs," he murmured.

"What?" Cory raised head from Mark's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing." Cory nodded and placed her head back on his shoulder. If someone didn't know better, you'd think the two of them were together.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"Me too. You want me to make you something?" Mark let go of Cory's arm and got off of the couch. Instantly, Cory regretted saying anything.

"Sure."

"Pancakes?"

"Do we have batter?"

"No. Sausage?"

"Do we have sausage?"

"No. Eggs!"

"No. We're out of eggs too."

"What about the food you brought last night?"

"I want eggs," Cory whined.

"Shit. There's nothing to eat."

Since Mark and Cory's "moment" had already been ruined, Cory got off of the couch and preceded to the coat closet to get her purse and coat. "I'll go out and get some eggs."

"No. You don't have to do that," Mark said sympathetically.

"Do you want to starve?"

"No."

"Fine then. I'm on my way. What do you want?"

"Um, just pick up a dozen eggs."

"Okay. I'll be back in about half an hour." Cory wondered how Mark thought she could pay for everything, but just turned and walked out of the apartment, smiling to herself.

She made her way down the street to the nearest grocery store. She walked in, hoping Danny would be there. He was. That meant Cory didn't have to pay—as usual. Danny was this nineteen year old kid who worked at the store and had a crush on Cory. Every time Cory entered the store, she'd flirt with Danny and usually got whatever she wanted. She picked up a dozen eggs, a carton of milk and a newspaper to look at the want ads—if this play fell through, she'd need to find a job. Even though she owned "The Space", it still didn't shell out as much money as she or Mark had hoped. Cory walked up to the register, flirted a little, batted her eyes and left. The worst part about it all, was that she never felt guilty—thank God Mark wasn't there to see her do that. He'd flip out on her. As Cory walked out the door, she felt a sudden rush of weight on her it knocked her against the side of the store and she lost her balance, dropping all her groceries and falling to the ground.


	4. Concrete

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! Keep em' coming! I'll even take suggestions for upcoming chapters and such. Keep reading!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own RENT or any of it's characters.

"Damnit!" Cory yelled as she fell to the cold concrete. Some guy had

just bumped into her, knocking her over and making her drop her groceries. The milk fell, spilling over the sidewalk pouring over the newspaper she bought, and breaking every single one of her eggs. She rubbed her ankle—it hurt like hell.

"Is that the only word you know?" A cute blond guy dressed in plaid stared down at her. He was the one who just knocked her down.

"Excuse me?" She asked confusingly. The guy knelt down beside her.

"You don't remember me?"

"Um . . . did I hit my head too?" He laughed but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"No. We met—er bumped into each other yesterday.

"Oh! The coffee guy!" Now she remembered him.

"Yeah," he smiled again and extended his hand. "Name's Dave."

Cory looked down at it. "Cory," she said stiffly, "I would shake your hand but you nearly gave me third degree burn yesterday."

"Sorry about that, " he said still smiling.

"And now, my ankle's probably sprained."

"I'm sorry."

"And—" Just then, Cory realized how ridiculous she probably looked." I'm being an ass aren't I?"

"Yes," Dave said surprising her, "but a very cute ass."

"Well, in that case, do you think you could help this cute ass off of this sidewalk? Cause, I don't think I can walk on this ankle."

"Sure." Dave helped Cory up and walked her back in the store, leaving the mess of egg and milk on the sidewalk. He led her to a table in ths tore near the coffee machine. "Let me buy you some coffee."

"That would be amazing of you. Thanks." Cory said. " I haven't had coffee in two whole days—our power went out."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Crap! My milk and eggs! Mark's gonna be pissed!" Dave sat down across from her and handed her her coffee.

"Who's Mark? Your boyfriend." Cory almost laughed out loud. She was tempted to say yes just for the heck of it. She wasn't ever going to see this guy again.

"No." She said plainly.

"Your brother?"

"Practically. He's my roommate."

"Roommate?"

"Yeah. I share and apartment with him and Roger."

"Oh . . . Roger's your boyfriend!" This time, Cory did laugh out loud.

"Hell no! He's one of my oldest friends. He's like a brother too."

"So, do you have one?"

"A brother?"

"A boyfriend."

"Oh. No. Seriously, I need some eggs!"

"Don't worry about those, I'll get you some more. It was my fault. You shouldn't have to pay for them again." Cory smiled at that. It obvious Dave didn't know her at all, considering Cory never paid for things.

"Thanks."

"So. No boyfriend. That mean you're free for tonight?" Cory smiled. It was nice to have someone look at her like that—well, someone besides Danny.

"Depends. Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. Will you?" Dave looked at Cory with such a sweet, gentle gaze. He was extremely cute. She thought for a moment about her and Mark and their relationship. _What relationship?_

"Sure."

"Great! There's this protest thing tonight that I was gonna go to. Would you want to come with me?"

"A protest?"

"Yeah. This crazy woman always holds them . . . but it's always for good causes." This sounded familiar.

"Is it at 'The Space'?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Me and my friends own that building."

"Really?" Dave looked seriously interested.

"Yeah. Maureen is that crazy woman you were talking about."

"Really? Tell me about your friends." Cory preceded to tell Dave all about her friends. She told him of the story of Christmas Eve almost three years ago. She told him about April, Roger's ex girlfriend. She explained how and when Angel died. She told him about Mimi and Roger, about her family problems, her and Mark's relationship, leaving out the part that she loved him. By the time she and Dave had gotten to her relationship with Ray, she realized what time it was.

"Damnit!" Cory shouted, as she gathered her coat, bag, and groceries that Dave had replaced for her.

"What?" He said, laughing.

"I was supposed to be home forever ago! Mark's probably getting worried about me! We were supposed to have breakfast and—"

"You want me to walk you home?" Dave cut in. Cory looked up at him and smiled.

"No. It's okay. I'll make it. But I'll see you tonight!" She got up and began walking hurriedly out the door, her ankle still a little sore.

"Okay. Bye Cory." She turned around and smiled at him.

"Bye Dave."

It had been almost four hours and Mark was past being worried three hours ago. Where was she? He wanted to go looking for her, but was afraid he'd miss her if she came back and he wasn't there. It was then that Mark realized he didn't know what he'd do if something ever happened to Cory. They'd known each other for years, and been best friends ever since. She was there for him when Maureen broke his heart, and he was there for her when Ray broke her heart.

As much as Mark cared for his best friend, she still pissed him off like crazy. Like now. He's worried about her, but as soon as he sees her again, he'll be so angry. Right then, Mark heard a tap on the window and saw Cory's face pressed up to the glass. He opened the window for her and she climbed in. Mark had all the intention of yelling at her, but he noticed one thing. She was limping.

"Oh my god! Cory what's wrong? Are you okay? Sit down! Were you attacked? Is that why you're late? You're freezing!" He led her to the couch and covered her with a blanket. So much for being mad at her.

"I'm fine Mark. I'm fine. Here. Here are the eggs and milk."

"What took you so long?"

"I kinda—ran into some one. Literally. He crushed my eggs, spilled my milk, twisted my ankle, bought me coffee, and asked me out." The last one struck a nerve in Mark.

"What?"

"Yeah. His name's Dave and—"

"So you've been gone for over three hours, talking and flirting with some guy down the street when I've been here worried about you?" He wasn't sure why, but he was really pissed.

"Mark. Oh my god. I knew you'd be pissed. I'm sorry. Hey. At least I'm alright!" Mark turned around and looked at her, smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm starving."

"Here. Here are your fucking eggs," Cory said still pissed off at Mark. She had just told him some guy wanted to go out with her, and he ignored it. In true Mark fashion, he didn't even realize that she was pissed at him.

"Thanks."

"Im surprised you didn't go out looking for me," Cory said sarcastically.

"I thought about it." Cory rolled her eyes and got off the couch as Mark preceded to make "breakfast".

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm going to take a shower. Gotta get ready for Dave."

"Dave?" Mark said turning around, "who's Dave?" This just made Cory even more angry, but she just turned around and said,

"never mind Mark. You can meet him tonight."


	5. Shivers

Hey kids! Sorry it's been FOREVER but I've had some issues with my account. But don't worry! There will be more coming soon I promise. Keep reading!

DISCLAIMER: Yep, still don't own it.

Cory hopped out of the shower. She had spent extra time cleaning herself. She wanted to look radiant tonight—not just for Dave, but for Mark. Right now, she was still mad at Mark for not caring, but she knew she'd eventually get over it. She walked into her bedroom, still in her towel. It was nearly two o'clock. She'd been in the shower for a while. Everyone was supposed to meet at The Space in six hours. _Plenty of time,_ she thought. She dropped her towel on her bedroom floor and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly pulled on some sweat pants and slipped on one of Mark's old highschool t-shirts. She ran a brush through her hair and twisted the long wet mop of hair into a not on the top of her head, out of the way. Her hair usually took the longest, so she left it to the last. She put on her make-up—dark eye liner, and pretty bluish green eyeshadow that made the gold flecks in her purple eyes show through.

Next, Cory went through her closet and pulled out a short, form-fitted mustard colored mini skirt and a long, dark purple sweater. She paired them with a pair of matching dark purple leggings, gold ankle boots, and a green belt. She her comedy/tragedy acting pendant necklace and three green, purple, and gold bangles. After her make-up was done, and she was dressed, she then had to begin the unruly task of taming her hair. It took twenty minutes to fully blow dry her massive hair. The long, wavy curls of her auburn hair fell off her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. The last thing Cory added was a green scarf around her head and a little spritz of perfume. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. "Perfect," she said. She was going to make Mark sorry for ignoring her. She turned back around and looked at the clock. 4:30.

"Shit!" She yelled. Had it possibly taken her two and a half hours to get ready? Cory ran out into the main room of the loft, looking for her friends. Collins was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper Cory had gotten. She walked over, slung her arms around him, and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Tommy!"

"Hey there little girl," he responded. "You look nice."

"Thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Roger's at Mimi's and Mark is getting dressed. He told me about your date."

"Oh really?" Cory was surprised that Mark had even mentioned it. Maybe he did care.

"Yeah. Some guy you met today?"

"Yeah. His name is Dave. He's meeting us at the protest tonight." Just then, Mark walked in. Cory turned around.

"Hey," he said sounding surprised, "you look . . . great."

The feeling Mark got when he saw Cory standing there scared him a little bit. He wasn't supposed to feel that way about his best friend. Cory looked beautiful. She practically glowed. When she turned around, her smile and her face seemed to brighten a little. "Hey," she said to him, "you guys ready?"

"Y-yeah. I'm ready. Collins?" Collins let out a chuckle. He wasn't stupid. He knew how strongly Cory felt for Mark and he knew how dense Mark could be. But it looked like he was finally starting to notice her as more than just his best friend.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's get out of here." Collins, Cory and Mark grabbed their coats and headed for the door. They walked outside of the building and met Mimi and Roger down there. The cold wind hit across Cory's face and sent shivers down her spine. She ran up to Mimi and linked arms.

"I'm so cold!" She cried.

"But you look great! Who are you so dressed up for?" Cory looked away as Collins answered for her.

"A boy!"

"A boy!" Mimi echoed. Roger and Mark both turned around. Roger smiled, and Mark just kept walking. What was his problem? "Who is this boy?" She shouted.

"Just this guy I met today at the grocery store. Well, I technically met him yesterday but, we talked today and he asked me to meet him at Maureen's protest."

"Is he cute?" Roger teased.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter. He's really sweet."

"Aw! Somebody has a crush!" He teased again.

Cory looked at Mark who had been walking ahead of them the whole time. He had stopped to film a pigeon pecking at a used condom on a stoop. _Gross, _Cory thought. Mark was kneeling down to get a better view of it. Cory laughed. Why was it so hard to be mad at Mark when he was always doing cute stuff like filming a nasty pigeon? Cory jogged up to Mark as he got back up and started walking again. She slipped her arm into his without looking at him.

"I was beginning to think you were mad at me," he said.

"Now, what would make you think that?"

"I don't know,"

"You know how unbelievably hard it is fo me to stay mad at you," Cory said cutely. Mark looked down at her and smiled. Secretly, he was scared. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about Cory. She looked beautiful tonight and he knew it. He realized it as soon as he stepped out of his bedroom and saw her talking to Collins. Question was, what was he going to do about it?

A cold shiver of wind flew down Mimi's back as she kept walking down the cold, musty streets of New York huddling closer to Roger. She glanced in front of her, smiling at Cory and Mark walking arm and arm down the street.

Without looking up, she said, "aren't they cute?"

"They'd be cuter if Mark wasn't such a dumb ass and realized how truly amazing she is," Collins said coming up from behind them.

"He does," Roger put in, "he just doesn't love her like she loves him."

"Oh, he does," Mimi said slyly, "he just doesn't know it yet."

"Come on slow pokes! Hurry up! It's starting to snow!" Cory called from the entrance of the Life Café. Mimi, Roger and Collins jogged the last few yards up to the entrance. The boys went inside and Cory and Mimi stood outside looking at the snow.

"I love the snow," Cory said, "it reminds me of miracles." With that, she went inside. Mimi smiled at her and followed.


	6. Thrilling

Cory didn't get in until really late the night before. She was thankful that Mark and Roger left the window unlocked for her so she could climb in. The next morning, she woke up and went into the kitchen. She could smell eggs. She walked in expecting to see Mark staring at her with his purple apron on cooking the eggs. But to her surprise—it was Roger.

"Roger? What are you doing here?" She asked him confused.

"Uh . . . I live here."

"No. I mean, where's Mark?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was still asleep."

"Really?" Cory rubbed her eyes. Just then, Mark came in doing the same, he still looked tired.

"What's going on?"

"There you are!" Roger pulled off his apron and started heading for the door. "God, I'm so glad you're finally up! I'm going to go downstairs and eat a real breakfast with Collins and Mimi." With that, Roger was out the door, leaving Mark and Cory, still in their pyjamas.

"Well, that was weird," Mark said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Why did you sleep in?"

"Huh?"

"It's almost eleven. You never sleep past nine."

"I stayed up late last night."

"Waiting up for me?"

Mark blushed, "yeah. I guess I dozed off and woke up when you came in. Because I stayed up until four waiting for you."

"Oh. Yeah I got in about 1:00."

"Oh. Wow."

"So, Mark, what'd you think of Dave?" Mark put the eggs on a plate and handed it to Cory. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Mark followed.

"He was nice."

"Nice?"

"Funny."

"Funny?

"Um . . . smart?"

"Smart?" Cory looked at Mark strangely.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me a real answer."

"Those are real answers."

"No they're not. Those are generic answers. What do you really think of him?"

The truth was, that Mark didn't really like Dave. He'd spent the entire night with Cory and her friends. He met them at the Life Café and followed them to Maureen's protest. After the show, Mark expected Dave and Cory to say goodbye, but he decided to go to the Life with everyone else. For three hours, Mark listened to Dave go on and on about himself. Everyone else—especially Cory— was hanging on his every word. Needless to say, Mark was bored the entire night. After everyone left the Life Café, Mark was sure this would be the time that Dave and Cory would say good bye. But they didn't. The rest of the friends walked home while Cory and Dave went to his house. Mark didn't like this idea at all. But he didn't say anything. He just attempted to wait up for her. He finally gave up around four and went to bed. Throughout the entire night, Mark barely spoke a word to Cory. He had no idea why he was acting like this.

"He's cool," Mark lied.

"Mark . . ." Cory said sternly.

"I like him. I do. Okay? Jeez Cory."

"Sorry. It's just, I really like Dave. And I don't want it to turn out like . . . well, like last time. I want you all to like him too." Mark looked up from his eggs. Cory still looked tired, but happy, and still beautiful. He wanted her happy. She was his best friend. But for some reason, he didn't want this thing with her and Dave to happen.

"I like him. Promise," he lied again.

Cory's face lit up in relief. "Good!"

"So," Mark began trying to change the subject, "when are you going to find out about that play?"

"Um, they said they'd let me know by the 6th."

"Today is the sixth."

"I know! I really hope I get the part. Dave and I were talking last night and he said if I get the part, I should just tell him when the rehearsals are so he can ride the subway with me. I told him about my fear of riding the subway by myself. Isn't that sweet?"

"Just darling."

The night before with Dave was amazing. The walk there with Mark was weird. Cory was starting to think that maybe she was getting to him. But as soon as she saw Dave, she realized how much she really did like him. He and Cory were together all night. They even went to his house afterwards and she stayed there for hours just talking to him. When she got in, she didn't realize that Mark was asleep on the couch. He waited up for her, well, at least tried to wait up for her. She was beginning to think he actually did care.

"I'm going to get dressed. If Dave calls, come get me okay?"

"Okay." Mark continued eating his eggs. Roger sure wasn't the great chef that Mark was. Just then the phone rang. Mark didn't even budge. It was the habit of him and his room mates to screen the calls.

"_SPPPPEAAAK"._

_-"Yes this is Michael Foster from Village Drama Company. I'm looking for _

_a miss Cory Runyan. She auditioned for me the other day. I wanted to let her _

_know that she got the part of Amy. Please have her call me back at this _

_number—714-8785. Thank you. -_

Mark quickly jumped up and ran to Cory's bedroom. "Cory! Cory! You'll never guess what just happened!"

"What? Did he call?"

"Yes! He did!"

"He did? Dave called?"

"Huh? Oh. No. Michael Foster from VDC called. And you got the part!"

"Are you serious?"Cory asked, she couldn't believe it.

"Yes! I'm serious! Isn't that amazing!" Cory was so thrilled she didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run up to Mark and kiss him full on the lips. But she didn't. That would be too weird.

"Oh my god! Mark, this is awesome!" She threw her arms around him.

"I know—."

"I can't wait to tell Dave!" She pulled away.

"Oh yeah. Dave."

"I'm gonna go call him right now." She flew past Mark and into the main room and called Dave, leaving mark still in her bed room.

"What in the hell is happening?" He asked himself, "why do I feel this way? I shouldn't be feeling this way! She's my best friend. But, she's beautiful. God. This is driving me crazy. I've gotta get outta here." Mark went back to where Cory was calling Dave, and picked up his camera equipment and coat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cory asked placing her hand over the receiver.

"Out," was all Mark said and he left.


	7. Fear

Hey guys! Sorry the chapters haven't been that exciting recently. I'm trying to make them more exciting. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing. Your reviews make me want to write more and more! So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

An entire week had passed since Cory and Dave First met. Ever since the day Mark stormed out, things had been strange between him and Cory. But Cory barely noticed. She was too busy these days. With Dave and the play, she didn't have time to notice. She was rarely home. She'd wake up early in the morning, meet Dave down at the Life Café and the two would take the subway to rehearsal. Cory convinced the director to hold the play at The Space. This made Mark happy. But what didn't make him happy was the fact that he never saw Cory anymore. He hated it actually. He missed her like crazy.

One day, while Mark was home alone, sorting through some of the things he filmed, he heard a tap at the window. He got up and looked out. There he saw the most wonderful sight—it was Cory. Her face was pressed up against the window. Mark chuckled. Why was Cory so damn cute?

Cory, who apparently didn't realize anyone was in the apartment, heard him laugh and looked up. She smiled at him and slammed her fist against the window. "Open the window!" Mark shrugged like he didn't know what she was saying.

"It's cold!" Mark put his hand up to his ear like he couldn't hear.

"I said, it's cold asshole open the window!" He just shook his head and laughed at her. It was almost like old times.

"Open the damn window!" Mark opened the window and helped Cory in. As soon as he touched her hand, he automatically went into panic mode.

"My God Cory! Are you alright? You're freezing. That sweater isn't good enough for you. Do you need a heavier coat? Here I'll—".

"Mark, I'm fine," Cory pulled away and walked towards the kitchen. "I came to get a coat, and something to eat. I'm starving."

"Don't you have rehearsal?"

"No we finished early today."

"Really?" Maybe this meant he and Cory could hang out like old times.

"Yeah. Dave's picking me up in about thirty minutes or so." Just then, the door to their apartment opened and in walked Collins, Mimi and Roger.

"Hey losers!" Roger chimed.

"I'm hungry!" Collins added.

"Hey stranger!" Mimi said to Cory, "how are you? Haven't seen you around lately."

"I know. I guess I've been busy with the play."

"And Dave-y," Collins teased. Cory stuck her tongue out at him, and continued.

"Well, I don't have rehearsal today."

"Do you have a minute?" Mimi asked, "I don't have to work and I was hoping we could catch up."

"Actually, Dave's coming over and we're gonna go to his place, or maybe out to eat. I don't know."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but you can come with me while I get ready and we can talk."

"Okay." Cory and Mimi walked into Cory's bedroom to get ready, leaving Roger, and Collins alone with Mark.

"Cory seems pretty happy," Collins said biting into an apple.

"Yeah. She and Dave are getting along really well," added Roger.

"Yep. She's real happy. She's almost too happy. We never hang out anymore." Mark said disappointed.

" You've really been missing our feisty little redhead aren't you?" Collins asked.

"Yeah I mean she is my best friend and—," he was quickly stopped by a knowing look from Collins and Roger. "What?"

"We know how you're feeling about this whole Cory and Dave thing," Roger said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. You loooove her," Collins added.

"What? No way."

"Right. Then why are you acting so weird about it?"

"I'm not."

"Mark—"

"Okay, fine. To tell the truth, I have no idea what's going on. Cory's supposed to be my best friend right? Then why am I having all these weird feelings?"

"What weird feelings?"

"When I see her—I don't know. It's like I'm looking at a totally different Cory. The old Cory was beautiful. But it was a platonic beautiful. You know? Well, now. It's defiantly not platonic. It's like—I don't know what it's like, but I'm scared. I'm scared out of my mind. It's not supposed to be like this. I mean, maybe it's because we're best friends and I'm so used to seeing her with me all the time and when she's not with me it's—well, it's weird. I don't know. Something inside of me is telling me that it's more than just a friendship with us now. There's something there and I'm—I'm scared."

"So, tell me about you and Dave," Mimi asked Cory inside her bedroom.

"It's amazing. He and I really do share something special. In the mornings, we'll meet down by the Café and he'll ride with me to the subway and we'll go to rehearsal. Afterwards, we might eat dinner with the rest of the cast, and sometimes we'll go over to his house and hang out. He makes me feel beautiful."

"That's great Cory."

"You wanna know the best part about it?"

"What?"

"He doesn't pressure me to do stuff like Ray did. He respects my morals and the way I was raised. He doesn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah. It is. But . . . what about Mark?"

"What about Mark?"

"Cory, I'm not stupid. I know how you feel about Mark." Just then, Cory's face fell from a grin, to a look of panic."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And Roger, and Collins. And I'm pretty sure Joanne and Maureen do too."

"Oh my god! What about Mark? Does he know?"

Mimi laughed, "no. Just about everyone in the entire state of New York City knows except Mark."

"And Dave."

"So about Mark, do you still love him?" Before Cory could answer Mimi's question, the telephone rang.

"If that's Dave tell him I'm getting ready!" Cory yelled from her bedroom. Mark answered the phone.

It was Dave.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt. This is Dave."_Great._

"Mark."

"No, Dave. I'm calling for Cory." _What a jerk._

"Yeah, she's getting ready do you—"

"Tell her I can't make it tonight. Do you think you could do that for me Marty?" _What does she see in this asshole?_

"Sure Dave. I'll do that."

"Thanks Marty," with that, Dave hung up the phone.

"Was that Dave?" Cory asked. She was now dressed in a short, flirty skirt with black tights and red t-shirt with a black sweater over it. Mark thought she looked great.

"Yeah. He can't make it today. I guess he was busy or something."

"Oh." The disappointment that came across Cory's face when Mark told her that Dave couldn't come, made Mark fell terrible. Of course, it wasn't his fault that Dave had cancelled on her, but she was his best friend, and despite all of these crazy feelings he feeling for her, he'd rather see her happy with Dave, than sad without him.

"Maybe now we can all hang out." Cory said to her friends.

"Oh, well Mimi and I just made plans to well . . . we're hanging out downstairs for the day," Roger said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I'm having dinner with Maureen and Joanne." Collins said, "which reminds me, I've gotta go."

"Bye Collins."

"Bye Tommy." Roger, Mimi, and Collins all left the apartment, leaving Mark and Cory alone.

"I suppose you're busy too?" Cory asked sadly. Mark looked over at his filming equipment. He was really hoping to finish his film before Christmas. He only had a little less than two weeks to finish it. But he saw the disappointment on Cory's face and couldn't resist.

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could hang out today." The look on Cory's face when he said that, made his unfinished film worth risking.

"Great. Just like old times," she said sweetly and hugged him. And at that moment, the scared feeling in Mark's chest came back as he smelled the sweet scent of Cory's hair.


	8. Fight

Hello all! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I really, really, REALLY think you'll like it! I'm really excited for your reviews. I hope you enjoy it.

For the first time in days, Mark and Cory had fun together. They made plans to go out and maybe shoot some more things around the city for Mark's new film. But it got so cold, that after an hour, the two went back inside the apartment. The entire night, Mark and Cory talked like old times. Even though it was a week since they'd actually been together, talking, laughing, and hanging out, it seemed like forever.

Mark cherished every minute he and Cory spent together the night before. He knew as he sat there listening to her talk on and on about Dave, that his relationship with Cory was about to change drastically—even more drastically than it has.

The morning after, Mark and Cory both found themselves in a position that both of them had been in many times before. But this time was different. When he woke up, Mark looked down at Cory who'd fallen asleep in his arms. The fingers in his right hand were linked in with hers. With his left hand, Mark stroked the shiny, silky red hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She stirred a little, opened her eyes and smiled at Mark.

"Morning," he whispered.

She nuzzled up against him and shut her eyes again, "morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," was all she said, but she kept smiling. He looked at her with her eyes shut, smiling. Right now, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her more than anything. He didn't know why, but he was scared now more than ever. He hated to do this, but he wiggled his way out from underneath her.

"Marky, what are you doing?" Cory whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, I got too hot I guess."

"Hot? It's freezing in here."

"Are you cold? Because I can get you another blanket. Do you need a sweatshirt?" Mark said in his "mom" voice.

"No Mark. I'm fine," she said as she pulled her blanket up over her shoulders. "I had fun last night."

"Me too," he said looking away.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've hung out ya know?"Cory said, surprising Mark.

"It's only been a week."

"Yeah. I know. But it just seems like forever," Cory was now fiddling with her blanket. She and Mark sat alone in silence for a minute or so until she broke the silence again, "what's wrong with you Mark?"

"What?"

"You've been acting really weird lately. Ever since, well ever since I met Dave." Mark could feel his face turn bright red as he avoided Cory's eyes.

"I'm fine. I love Dave. He's a great guy."

"Right."

"No. He is I like him. He makes you happy. That's what matters most right?"

"What do you mean?" Cory asked confused. What was Mark trying to say?

"I mean, you're my best friend Cory and I want you to be happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy." Mark was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"Because we're friends?" She said in a more matter of fact tone, than a question.

"Yeah. Friends."

"Mark?"

"Yeah Cory?" Maybe it was because Mark hadn't eaten yet. That was why he felt sick.

"You promise you're not lying to me? About the whole Dave thing?" Nope, it wasn't because he hadn't eaten.

"Cory—"

"Because I'd rather you tell me the truth than lie to me." He had to breath in a few times before he could actually speak. Cory noticed the color in his face start fading a little.

"You really want to know the truth?" Mark finally muttered after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah." Cory looked serious, and now she was getting a little scared. What was it that Mark was going to say?

He sighed and went on, "the truth is . . . I really don't like Dave."

"What? Why?"

"Because, well because—" did Mark actually have a real reason for hating Dave? "—because he's an ass hole."

"What? Why would you call him an ass hole?"Cory stood up next to the couch. She was starting to look really angry.

"He just is Cory. I don't know. Something about him makes me . . . well, he creeps me out."

"You're the ass hole Mark! You don't want to see me happy!"

"Cory, what in the hell makes you say that?" Mark was now standing, still feeling sick.

"Because, you—you just want me to be there with you all the time. Like some sick little puppy slave!"

"Bullshit Cory. Just because I want you with me all the time doesn't mean that I don't want to see you happy. You're my best friend. I want to see you happy."

"Oh really? Then why don't you like Dave?"

"Because he's an asshole!"

"You're an asshole!"

"Cory . . ."

"Tell me one good reason Mark, one good reason why I should break up with Dave. Tell me. And then maybe I'll consider it." Mark just stood there. This was it. This was the perfect time to tell Cory.

"Cory," he said in a calmer voice, "do you love Dave?" This question came as a shock to Cory. She wasn't expecting Mark to ask her a question like this. It was sort of . . . random. She had to think about it for a second.

"Yeah. I–Ido." The sickening feeling in Mark's stomach got stronger.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Can't you see Mark? I haven't felt like this in a long time. Ever since Ray. I mean, Dave is so much different from Ray. He's sweeter and he doesn't pressure me. He understands my morals, and respects them. He's not pressuring me to sleep with him like Ray always did. He's . . . amazing."

"You really love this guy?"

"Yes."

"And he loves you?"

"Yes Mark! Why is that so fucking hard to understand?"

"It's just," Mark sighed in frustration, wondering how he and Cory ever got into this argument. "So you haven't slept with him yet?"

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Mark sat back down on the couch. He felt stupid for even arguing with her. He was never going to win anyway. That was one thing about Cory that frustrated him, she would never give up an argument about ANYTHING. Then again, maybe that was just one of things that he loved about her. _Wait, that's it! Love. I love Cory. I love Cory. What in the hell am I going to do? I can't tell her. She loves Dave. _Then, Mark suddenly remembered something Roger had said to him a few months before. _"Why are you so damn stupid Mark? The girl loves you. She's loved you for years and you're too blind to see it." _At the time, Mark thought Roger was just crazy. But now, it sort of makes since. She was always looking at him weird—the way he now looks at her. But then, there were a lot of things that she would do that were just normal Cory things, like hugging him, and linking arms with him, brushing the snow out of his hair, buttoning the top button on his coat, but again, it would make since. _Maybe she does love me._ _Should I risk it? Should I say something? What if she does love me too, and something happens, but we date and then break up. We'd not only loose each other's love, but we'd loose each other's friendship. _And that alone was just too risky to loose. Mark turned his back to Cory and started walking away, but Cory stepped in front of him.

"Oh my God Mark. You are being so weird. I know you too well. I've known you since we were eight years old. I know when you're hiding something. So spill. You're hiding something!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Just tell me. We're best friends. Tell me what you're hiding."

"Cory—" Mark began.

"What?"

"Cory I—" The sickening feeling in his stomach had gone away and was now placed with fear. A lot of fear. His face got hot and he was afraid if he spoke, it'd only come out in a small whisper.

"What is Mark? Tell me! What the fuck are you hiding?" Just then, on some sort of impulse, with his hands beginning to shake, he put one hand on Cory's hip, and the other up to her face and gently, slowly leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away and stared into a deep, watery pool of purple. Seeing Cory cry made Mark start to tear up. He wanted to rewind what he had just done and stop himself before he did it, but it was too late. Just as he was about to turn away again, He felt Cory's cold hand in his. He turned back to face her and was pulled in to another, long, sweet kiss.


	9. Habits

Hey guys, it's been so long since I've updated but I went out of town and then I had ankle surgery. But I promise I'm going to try to get back in on the game. Keep the reviews coming!

Cory sat on the couch, covered by a small blanket. That was one thing different about Dave's apartment—it was always warm. She'd been staying at Dave's for a few days, and Christmas Eve was only days away. The moment that Mark kissed her, Cory felt more confused than ever. Just two weeks before, Cory was in love with Mark, she met Dave, fell in love with him, and told herself that she didn't love Mark. But then, Mark kissed her. She knew at the moment, that she should have turned and walked out right then. But instead, Cory kissed him back. It was the best moment of her life. She finally felt good about what was happening. Until she pulled away. Mark looked at her, smiled and went in for another kiss, but Cory backed away.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked sadly.

"I—I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because, Mark can't you see? This is wrong. This is wrong. I have a boyfriend. I love Dave!" The look on Mark's face when Cory said that, about broke Cory's heart. He looked like she had just slapped him.

"I thought you loved me," he said avoiding her eyes.

"Well, I don't," Cory said this coldly. She knew what she said hurt Mark, but she also knew that it probably hurt her more to say it. The two stood there in silence for a few moments when Cory broke it. "I'm going to get my stuff."

"What?"

"I'm going to pack. I'm sure Dave will let me live with him until I can find a place of my own." Cory began walking to her bedroom when Mark stopped her.

"You're leaving me?"

"No I'm just leaving."

"Cory, I—"

"Mark, I really think that for the sake of our friendship, it's best that I leave. I'll just pack some of my things and come back sometime tomorrow to get the rest. When you're not here." Without saying anything, Cory went in her room, and in five minutes came out with a suitcase. In silence, she left the apartment, leaving Mark still standing there in awe.

Now, it was days later and she hasn't spoken to anyone besides Dave. She didn't even go back to get the rest of her things. That day at Mark's was emotionally draining. She immediately ran to Dave's house, where he gratefully opened his arms to her and let her cry on his shoulder. After she calmed down a little, he finally asked her why she was so hysterical. Cory wasn't sure what to say and told him she and Mark had a fight.

She hadn't talked to Mark—or any of her friends since that day. She was too ashamed. Her feelings now, were going crazy. She didn't know what to do. She knew she loved Mark, but the kiss they shared scared the hell out of her. It was the one thing she had been wanting for years. So why wasn't she back home with Mark? Just then the door to the apartment opened.

"Hey baby," Dave said immediately sitting down on the couch next to Cory and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey," Cory said pulling away, "you're home early."

"I told them I didn't feel well. But I'll probably go back later. That a problem?"

"No. Of course not. I was just surprised."

"What time do you have rehearsal?"

"Not until later. What time do you have to go to work?"

"Later."

"Oh really?" Cory said mischievously.

"Yep."

"Well, what do you wanna do until then?"

Dave slipped his hand around her neck, "what do you think I want to do?" Dave kissed Cory again and slowly placed himself on top of her, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Cory stopped him, "no Dave."

"Come on baby. Please?"

"No Dave. I told you. I don't want to." Dave got off of Cory and sat next to her. He looked angry. This sort of trait in Dave would have been unusual days ago but ever since Cory had moved in, he'd been this angry, controlling boyfriend that she was sometimes afraid of.

"Cory. I swear, this sweet, innocent virgin act is beginning to get really old. I don't' know how much more I can take."

"Dave, I told you when we first began dating that I was a virgin. And I plan to be one until—"

"Cut the bullshit Cory."

"Dave—"

" I don't understand this 'morals' thing. I mean, this 'bohemian bullshit lifestyle you're always describing to me. I don't get why you live this life, yet you _claim_ to have morals."

"Dave. I have beliefs. Okay? Please, understand. I don't want you to be mad at me. My last boyfriend—"

"Cory. I don't care about him. Okay? This is you and me not you and Roy."

"Ray."

"Whatever. I really don't care."

"Dave. Please." Cory reached up to him, and kissed him again. She and Dave had been having these fights a lot lately. She hated making him angry. She knew that when he got like that, he didn't mean it. He was just caught up in the moment. Then again, what harm would there be to sleep with Dave? After all, Cory _did_ love him.

Mark awoke sweaty. The last few nights, he'd woken up to really bad dreams. All about Cory of course. He got up, reached for his glasses and walked into the kitchen. Roger and Mimi were in there eating.

"About time you woke up," Roger said.

"What's for breakfast?" Mark asked sitting down. Usually, he would be the one answering this question, but for the past few days he'd been sleeping in. Mark would try to sleep, but fail. So he'd get up and work on his film. Before long, he'd be so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He'd try to go back to sleep and usually wound up falling asleep around two or three in the morning.

"It's lunch time now. You missed breakfast," Mimi said worried, "are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just . . . tired."

"We can tell." Roger said.

"You haven't been acting like yourself recently."

"I guess I just have other things on my mind," Mark said as he took a banana and started peeling it.

"Like Cory?" Mimi asked. Mark looked up at her, then went to get coffee, ignoring her.

"Mark, what happened to you and Cory? She hasn't spoken to you in days." Roger said.

"She hasn't spoken to any of us in days. What went on?" Mark got his coffee and sat back down at the counter, facing his friends.

"We had a fight," Mark said dryly.

"We know that dumb ass," Roger said, receiving a soft punch in the arm by Mimi.

"She loves Dave, she wanted to move out and go live with him." This was nothing they didn't know.

"We know that. Is that what the fight was about?" Mimi asked him.

"Sort of."

"Mark, just cut the bullshit and tell us what happened."

"We're worried about you." Mark looked up. Mimi did look concerned. Even Roger looked concerned. He wasn't as bad ass as he wanted everyone to think he was. He understood why they were worried. He was acting weird. Not sleeping, barely eating. He was always grumpy.

He sighed heavily and said, "we kissed."

"What? That's wonderful!" Mimi said.

"Wait, am I hearing this right? You kissed?" Roger seemed confused.

"Yeah. We did."

"And you kicked her out?"

"What? Are you crazy? I was the one who initiated the kiss! I begged her to stay!"

"And she walked out on you?"

"Yeah. Just like that."

"Well, what are you gonna do?"

"There's nothing I can do Mimi, Cory hates me."

"No she doesn't. Cory loves you. She has for years!"

"Well, she must have grown out of it because from the way we left things the other day, I'm not exactly her favorite person anymore."

"She must be confused or something."

"Yeah, well I really don't want to talk about it anymore if that's alright with you," Mark got up and began walking to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked him.

"I'm going to work on my film." And with that, Mark shut himself in his room and didn't come out for hours. This was one habit Mark had taken up since the day he and Cory kissed. He told him self that if he couldn't have Cory, then he'd spend the rest of his days trying to finish his film. So far, it hadn't been going the way he wanted it. All he'd been doing was staring at clips of Cory


	10. SORRY EVERYONE

Hey guys! Sorry it's been FOREVER since I have posted ANYTHING on this story and I know that no one probably doesn't really care anymore (b/c after a while, the joy dies down) But I'm in the process of finishing it and it SHOULD be finished by the end of the month, but I'm not making any promises. But I DO promise it won't be five months until my last update.

Thank you all for all of your support and comments and I hope you continue reading!


End file.
